Shinobi at Hogwarts
by Yummi-kun
Summary: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.. With a twist! What if Konoha 12 had been sent to protect Harry from Sirius Black in this third year? How will they do their job? Little to no romance. Crossover


_Hey guys!_

_This is my first time publishing something on this website. Ahahaha.._

_This is a Harry PotterxNaruto crossover. There's little to no romance, and a lot of it is taken from the book. This takes place in Harry's third year, where Sirius is after him._

_Just to tell you, you will have trouble understanding what some of the characters will say. Don't freak out if you don't know, since it's not necessary._

_I already had finished this story. If you want to see a sucky version of it, go to deviantart and go on my account (judyx012). There's also a comic after this story in my other account, (yummi-kun)_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Yummi_

_- - - - - - - _

It was a rather normal day at Konoha, all peaceful with the birds chirping and the people talking and the nins flying.. All was a really normal day. Tsunade looked down at a request that was given to her, her eyes narrowed. She had just become the Hokage of Konoha and was already getting used to it. Just file out some paperwork and give ninjas the missions... But sometimes the requests were a bit too harsh. Right when she thought this her brain was finally able to decipher what the request said...

_This is.. A bit too far.._ she thought, her amber brown eyes narrowed as she looked at the piece of paper in her hand. There was a large symbol of a shield with four different animals on it. This was outrageous. But what had to be done, had to be done. A loud, ragged sigh escaped her lips as she called Shizune, her assistant.

"Shizune, bring the teams.. 7, 8, and Gai here as well as Shikamaru." she said once Shizune entered the office. There was no need to ask for names. It was obvious enough who she was talking about. Her assistant nodded, a bit startled that so much genin were being called at once, and left. _I just hope that they will be able to do what awaits for them._

- - - - Later - - - -

"Eeeh?! Hog-wart-suh S... Sc... Scool foh Weet-ch-k-raft-uh ah-nd Wee-zar-duh-ree'ttebayo?!" Naruto had a _really_ hard time pronouncing the location said on a piece of paper. Apparently, they were all going to this Hog-wart-suh Scool foh Weet-ch-k-raft-uh ah-nd Wee-zar-duh-ree. He barely even knew what it meant. Above the Japanese writing for the location there was another word in another language. He couldn't read it at all. The genin in the room all looked confused as well; the only ones that didn't were Shikamaru, recently made a Chuunin, Sasuke, though he had a scowl on his face, and Neji. The smart ones; if they weren't smart enough, they probably had masked their confusion with the calm, collected expressions they had now.

Tsunade looked a bit tired, her eyes half closed. She had the same reaction in her mind, but not out loud. Jeez, thatNaruto...

"Yes, Naruto, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." she repeated the location they had to go to with ease. "I didn't even explain the entire mission.. Anyways.." She listed all of the names of the genin, and the one Chuunin, in her office. "You are to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for an A-ranked mission. It is located in a place called _Europe_ and has no ninjas in it. Instead it has what they call themselves wizards; they do magic instead of chakra. Inside of Hogwarts young wizards, from eleven to seventeen, learn how to control their magic. It's a bit like how you kids are from Academy Student to Genin." She paused for a moment.

For a few seconds there was a confused silence, then someone spoke up. Surprisingly enough, it was Neji. "Tsunade-sama." he started, his eyes betraying the haze of confusion that he felt. "How did you get a request from somewhere as far as _Europe_? And even if we get there, how will we know their language? They speak different from us." His question made sense, though most of the ninjas in the room barely even knew what language these... _Europe_ people spoke. How the heck did Neji know?

Tsunade smirked slightly. "Like I said, there's magic there. Someone will give you the ability to speak their language, English. You will learn the basics immediately... And once you enter the school you will be seen as foreign students learning how to speak English, so it will be natural. Anyways.. Let's go on with the mission. There's a bit of trauma going on in Hogwarts right now; in the summer that had just passed a mass murder named _Sirius Black_ has escaped from their prison, Azkaban. He is after a boy named Harry Potter, who is doing his third year at Hogwarts right now; he is the same age as you, Neji, Lee, Tenten. Sirius Black is dangerous and is on the loose as we speak.. So you will be secretly guarding Harry Potter. He will not know who you are and you must keep an eye on the castle; the headmaster of the school, Dumbledore, and the teachers are the only ones that know who you are. During the year-"

"EEEH!? WE'RE GOING TO STAY THERE FOR A _YEAR_?!?!?!" Naruto suddenly cut in, his expression outraged. The news was so surprising that he had to yell out; some of the others in the room looked stricken as well, but Lee seemed determined to deal with the mission well.

"Think of it like training, Naruto-kun! Being at a foreign place for a year; think of how much we can learn!" he grinned, giving a thumbs-up to the blond. He had just recovered from the surgery he had taken from Tsunade and was back at top health.

"Good, Lee.. That's what I was getting to. During the year you will learn how to do wizard classes and what the wizards there learn what to do.. Do not ask how you will do magic. If you're a ninja, then you can also be a wizard.. Apparently that's what Dumbledore told me. He knows a lot, that one. His report was so long and detailed that I couldn't say anything against this. So.. Time for you to meet this Dumbledore."

"Right now?" An audibly mutter spoke up from the group, probably Kiba, as a sudden flash of flame appeared besides Tsunade. With a whoosh of a cloak and a man appeared in the room. He was tall and.. Well... Old. A silver beard hung from his chin and ended below his chest, golden half-moon spectacles rested on his crooked nose in front of brilliant lightning-blue eyes, and on his shoulder perched a large, flame-colored bird. For a moment everyone stared at him, transfixed, except for Tsunade; she had gotten a Chocolate Frog card and was not surprised at his appearance.

A small smile appeared on the man's lips, visible through his facial hair.

"Ninjas of.. Konoha, was it not?" he asked quietly, his voice light and pleasant. He was speaking in another language, but strangely enough it made sense to their ears. It was a peculiar feeling, and some had to restrain themselves from gasping out in surprise. "What a pleasure it is to meet you.. Now, why don't you all take a seat and I will explain everything to you." he said as he suddenly drew out a thin piece of wood from his sleeve; with the lightest flick eleven stuffed arm chairs appeared in the air and landed behind each genin, the last one plopping behind the wizard himself.

He took a seat down, beaming as if the action he just did was nothing out of the ordinary. The calm ones, otherwise known as Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru, took a seat.. The rest just openly stared and gaped at him until Tsunade coughed; the genin collapsed down into the armchairs, the bewilderment in their minds hanging heavy in the air.

"Well.. Let's see how to start.." Dumbledore did not seem to mind at all the genin's growing confusion as he explained the regular details of wizards; they are born from wizards and Muggles, non-magical humans, and learn how to control their magic starting at age eleven at Hogwarts school. He skimmed over what Tsunade had said before and finally reached to what they were _really_ going to do.

"First I will take you all to Diagon Alley with a good amount of wizard money.. There you will buy your supplies, which will be listed in these." With the slightest twitch of his wand ten pieces of parchment fluttered into a nin's hand. "You may need a guide... For that I have timed it precisely so that you will meet Harry Potter himself in Diagon Alley. Please act like you don't know of him at all. If he asks, just say that you are foreign students from Japan that are entering Hogwarts. He will still be confused, but it doesn't matter right then because that the entire school will be informed about your arrival once the term starts. Once you buy your things, you will stay there for a week or so... After that, you will join Hogwarts through a train. Just ask Harry Potter what to do; he will gladly tell you. Okay? Are you ready? Let's go."

Suddenly all the genin and one Chuunin found themselves hurtling into a deep darkness.. A few seconds later they were inside of a bustling street. People in strange clothing were hurrying around them, looking stricken. At the windows of shops a man's face loomed at them all. That was probably Sirius Black. He looked like a living skull, his hair bedraggled and his eyes crazy.

"Huh-where the eh'll are we?" Kiba muttered to himself, breaking free from the group. Immediately a hand grabbed him and pulled him back towards the others.

".. Don't be stupid." Shino muttered through his collar, his sunglasses gleaming. The Inuzuka noticed that a lot of eyes were on the group of nin; their clothing was much different from the ones that they were wearing, and he noticed that his was the most similar to what the so called wizards were dressing in. Well, at least those that were in their age group.

"I think that we have to use these money bags here to buy the supplies...." Shikamaru said, holding up a large bag. It was hanging from his belt before; now that he noticed it, everybody had a large bag full of what seemed like coins. However, the thought was blasted away as his eyes stretched wide. He had noticed something that the others had not... The words that came out of his mouth _weren't Japanese_. How the heck did he say it? And so fluently in English.. He looked at the others. "Say something."

"Uh.. Shoo-r-uh, Shikamaru." Naruto said. The first and third words that he said were fluent.. The second one, not so. It was obvious why; the first and third word were easy to say in Japanese, so it was no problem in English.

"Hn. I don't see why we have to." Sasuke said, audible over the footsteps of different people; his speaking sounded normal, only a hint showing that he had a bit of problem speaking in the language. A second later his eyes widened by a millimeter; he too realized what had happened.

"Okay, Shikamaru..." Sakura obviously had to say more. "Just why do we?" Sakura had a big brain; her words were a bit slurred and had more of a Japanese accent to it, but it was good enough. Something flashed in her eyes. Unlike the blond on her team, she had noticed that she wasn't speaking their regular language.

"Ooh-kai Shikamaru. I duh-n-noh w-huh-ai wee haf to do tat." Kiba was obviously having trouble talking in English; it was almost as bad as Naruto's.

"Hn." Shino barely even talked, so it was almost impossible to tell how well he could speak English. However, judging how he spoke to Kiba, it was good enough.

"Y-yes, Shikamaru-kun.." Hinata's words were high-pitched, almost hurting to the ear, and she stuttered.. But she always did that in Konoha. It would be taken as a sign from the wizards that she was having trouble with English, though she did it quite well.. Oh well, that made them less suspicious. Shikamaru was beginning to worry that too much of them knew English too well.

"YES~! I WEEL, SHIKAMARU, SEE-N-SUH YOO S-EH-D SOH!" Rock Lee shouted at once; he seemed to be having a bit of problem speaking in English. A second later he stiffened, then said, a bit more quietly, "I weel tuh-ruh-aee-een hah-rd to speek Ee-n-glish!" He was going to learn quickly.

"Hn. I already see why you say that.. Judging by how we understood what Headmaster Dumbledore said, it's obvious." Neji spoke as fluently as Shikamaru did; they were the only ones who knew what English even was before Tsunade said it.

"Eeh.. Sure, Shikamaru." Tenten seemed quite good as well; though no one knew much about her, she was pretty smart.

"Good.. This may be a bit harder than I thought." Shikamaru sighed. "Well, then, check our lists.. We have to buy quite some stuff here without a guide."


End file.
